Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{q^2 + 7q - 30}{q - 3} $
Explanation: First factor the polynomial in the numerator. $ q^2 + 7q - 30 = (q - 3)(q + 10) $ So we can rewrite the expression as: $p = \dfrac{(q - 3)(q + 10)}{q - 3} $ We can divide the numerator and denominator by $(q - 3)$ on condition that $q \neq 3$ Therefore $p = q + 10; q \neq 3$